A Casual Day in The Tardis
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: Your live on the Tardis with the Doctor and travel through time and space saving all sorts of planets. But what happens on those days that you don't? You show the Doctor how to have fun on your casual days.


A Casual Day in the Tardis

You woke up to the sound of the Doctor laughing that triumphant laugh of his. You smiled into your pillow thinking of what a child he was. You shook your head to the thought of encouraging this but finally crawled your way out of bed. You could hear the music on from the staircase…you peered around the rail and saw the Doctor doing some…very interesting dances. You covered your mouth to stifle the laugh that made its way up your throat. He was currently doing the jive…you made your way behind him silently trying to time this perfectly. You hid a little longer listening the song….a bright smile formed along your face noticing it was one of your and the Doctors favorite-Wake Me Up Before You Go Go by Wham. You slowly counted in your head '1…2…3!' You waited till he turned slightly so he was almost facing you. You quickly jumped his arms while you both kept it perfect time with the dance. You could tell you had startled him but he held you close anyway as you both danced. He laughed almost as soon as he saw who it was. "Don't do that you about gave me a heart attack!" You laughed with him "Don't you mean hearts attack!" You couldn't pass it up. He just gave you the same smirk he always did when you made extremely horrible jokes, especially when you both knew they were absolutely terrible. You both continued to dance to the music, thinking up all sorts of different old style dances while somehow still staying together in pace and movement…it felt like you two were the only people in the entire universe.

You eventually got tired of hitting the replay button and put it on full reverse so you didn't have to bother. The Doctor laughed at your laziness for the simple task (since you were usually somewhat active). He sat in his chair feet propped up waiting for you to come back so he could dance more. You finally skipped back towards him and continued on as you were.

**You put the boom-boom into my heart  
You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts  
Jitterbug into my brain  
Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same.**

You quickly learned the Doctor was very fond of the jive…which you didn't mind one bit. You lose count of how many times the two of you had laughed since you came down the stairs. You had turned the music up pretty loud so you could hear it all the way through the Tardis and you started racing with the Doctor. "Y/N wait up!" You could hear the Doctor calling. You continued on determined to beat him at the race that existed only in your head. You finally made it back to the consol, you stopped as soon as you got there not thinking about where you were standing…"OOPS!" "OW! DOCTOR WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" You couldn't be taking seriously, you were laughing so hard! You looked up to see the Doctor right next to you. He propped himself up on his elbows looking down at you from your spot on the ground. He pushed some hair out of your face before getting up and offering a hand to you which you quickly took. "So what should we do now!" The Doctor turned to you obviously waiting for an answer. "Hmm.." You purposly made him wait because his looks of annoyance were hilirous. "…lets do everything!" The Doctor looked at you stranglely. "What does that mean?" "Exactley how it sounds. Lets do everything today…you know for a super old man you don't know much." He looked offended before seeing you weren't the least bit serious and throwing you both into laughing fits once again. He plopped down on the rail of the Tardis console with you leaning in so that you were quite close (you two were basically best friends and closeness was never an issue with you two). "Alright what does everything involve?" He talked as though he were the student who was very interested in what you were saying. "Let's find out." You grabbed his hand and raced to whatever room you thought of first.

**Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not plannin'' on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight**

"The swimming pool?" You nodded "Yep! Sounds good to me." You were both starring at the huge swimming pool that was covered in thick glass that showed a beautiful sun shining brightly (most likely a perception filter) You were about to suggest getting a swimsuit when you felt yourself being pushed in! You popped back up out of the water almost immediately! "Doctor!" He was bent over laughing so hard! You angrily marched out of the pool and over to him. He slightly cowered in fear but was still smiling. Before he knew what had hit him he was in the water! It was now your turn to laugh seeing how ridiculous he looked! This quickly turned into some kind of water war. There was much tackling and laughing and talking over being ruler of the pool. Once you both resembled prunes you finally decided to get out. Your once comfortable black t-shirt was now highly uncomfortable along with the sweat pants you were wearing. The Doctor looked completely ridiculous in his wet suit! You both ran to your rooms changing into whatever you felt like wearing. You both raced out to the console, you were pleasantly surprised to find the Doctor actually wearing sweats and a white t-shirt. You were always telling the Doctor it was ok to have a dress down day but then he would just say "I have to look good saving the world." Which then caused you to always underdress when you were having a day in. When he would ask you why you would simply reply "I'm dressing down for both of us."

**'Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool  
It makes me crazy when you act so cruel  
Come on, baby, let's not fight  
We'll go dancing, everything will be all right**

The Doctor clapped his hands excitedly "So! What's next?" You smirked at him knowing exactly what you should do. The Doctor noticed the look and found himself smirking as well (though he had no idea what you were thinking). Without saying a word you raced up to your room and then running down the hallway to his grabbing what you needed from each. When you came back down the Doctor was standing right where you had left him. He heard you scrambled down the steps and watched in confusion as you threw him a pillow…"Y/N what is th-" He was abrubtedly cut off when you hit him in the head with your pillow! "Hey!" "It's a pillow fight duh." This quickly turned into a full-fledged battle! The victory was hazy most the time since and the Doctor were both quite skilled at the arts of pillow fighting. After about an hour the Doctor had you pinned under him with you trying to reach for your pillows. "Do you surrender?" He asked, with the triumph already present in his voice. You sighed in frustration. You continued to struggle to reach for your pillow. His grip on your arm tightened even more. "Come on Y/N don't make this any harder than it has to be." He said still smiling, "Where would the fun in that be?" You asked with a smirk of your own as you found your pillow and quickly slapped him with it efficiently knocking him off of you. You victory didn't last long though because the Doctor knocked you over and was quickly on top of you once again. You moaned dramatically being frustrated. "It's only fair, you were victor of the pool so I should be able to be victor of pillow fights." You could tell he was trying to make this defeat easier on you (and him). You sighed before saying ok in a strange tone. He got up and helped you up. He smiled excitedly as you announced he was the victor and held his hand up (as they do in the Hunger Games) "Thank you thank you! This is such a big deal to me! I never expected!" You laughed at his childish antics.

You walked past him bumping him on the way "Come on drama queen the days not over." He followed you into the hallway asking curiously "What else did you have in mind?" "Well my dear friend you simply can't have a casual day without a movie." The Doctor smiled as he followed you into the living room. You plopped down on the couch with the Doctor after grabbing all the necessities (soda, popcorn, any candy imaginable, and three different movies) "Alright! We have The Hunger Games, The Avengers, or The Help. Which one do you choose?" You watched the Doctor scan each movie with the utmost concentration. You had chosen three random movies since you had way too many to count) "Ugh this is so hard!" He held his head in his hands from stress overload. You patted his back comfortingly "It's alright will have other movie nights just choose one and will watch the others later." He nodded furrowing his brows scanning them over once again. "Alright…The Help, I need to laugh a little. Besides it's historical." You smiled at him before mumbling something about him being a nerd, which he nudged you for. You settled back against the couch leaning your head on his shoulder and watching the movie. You both really liked your causal off days. You really did.

**Cuddle up, baby, move in tight  
We'll go dancing tomorrow night  
It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed  
They can dance, we'll stay home instead**


End file.
